1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal having a touch screen, thereby allowing to receive a touch input from a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Terminals may be divided into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals according to their mobility. Also, the mobile terminals may be classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry.
As it becomes multifunctional, a mobile terminal can be allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player.
Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components.
In recent years, as various contents are provided for mobile terminals, the importance of a touch screen has been further recognized. Accordingly, a method of driving the touch screen has been developed in various ways. The method of driving the touch screen may include a method of sequentially driving a display unit and a sensor unit. As a result, a scheme of further enhancing a function of the touch screen in such a driving method is required.
For such a field of the technological development, as a function required for the touch screen, a faster response speed with respect to a touch input is required. Furthermore, due to the characteristics of the touch screen for providing information to a user and receiving an input from the user, a problem of consuming a lot of consumption power should be solved.
As a result, a scheme of reducing consumption power as well as enhancing a response speed on the touch screen will be taken into consideration.